


Wishes

by PerishRedLuigi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerishRedLuigi/pseuds/PerishRedLuigi
Summary: Things I Wish





	Wishes

I wish the Earth wasn’t so big  
I wish the oceans weren’t so far  
I wish people weren’t so cruel  
I wish we didn’t ruin everything we touched  
I wish we could be satisfied with what we have instead of always wanting more.

I wish the universe wasn’t so big  
I wish the stars weren’t so far  
I wish earth wasn’t so cruel  
I wish we hadn’t ruined what we touched  
I wish we had been satisfied with what we had instead of wanting what we couldn’t get.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually pretty proud of this considering I wrote it in 15 minutes. 
> 
> I just have a lot of feelings and idk how to express them.


End file.
